heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Marble (Pendrian) Testpage
'Marble '''was a young female NightWing-IceWing hybrid, one of the three hatchlings of Whiteout and Thoughful . She is the main protagonist of The Stolen Dragonet, and alongside her friends Torque, Adder and Glacia one of the War-torn Four. With them she would ultimately bring an end to the War of Glass and dethrone the two queens who set it in motion. She is currently in a relationship with Torque. Appearance Marble possesses mostly dark black-grey scales with a shade of her mother's dark blue coloring. Her underbelly and wings are a lighter grey, whilst her wings lack the typical "Stars" of a regular NightWing. Although she is a hybrid even she does not realize this at first because she lacks almost any IceWing traits. Her spines, claws and horns are a pale white and her eyes a deep navy blue, small hints at her true nature. A line of light grey runs along each side of her snout up to her ears, small scales of the same color also running down the length of her body. Her appearance of black interspersed with white and grey led to Sidewinder naming her after white-veined marble blocks. Personality Marble is bold, brave and sometimes prone to being rash. She was known for having an explosive temper as a young dragonet, lashing out at other dragonets that made fun of her due to being the only NightWing in the tribe. After meeting her friends Torque and Adder in the SandWing Wingery she mellowed somewhat and learned to better control and direct her anger towards battle. She does not make new friends easily thanks to living much of her life being different but has been shown to be fiercely loyal to those she does have. When Adder told her and Torque of the dying IceWing Glacia she readily went on a journey across Pyrrhia to save his new friend. Due to growing up an orphan in the tough environment of the Sand Kingdom, Marble became strong-willed and eager to prove herself to the tribe that took her in. Since she was in the Wingery she dreamed of one day becoming a general in the SandWing army and leading other soldiers in defense of the tribe. Unfortunately her loyalty proved misplaced in the case of the tribe's queen when she was captured and her friends exiled for perceived traitorous intent. After this event Marble regretted her blind trust for Scorpion, realizing the queen merely saw her as a tool to be used as she saw fit. During her imprisonment she came to terms with this and did not blame the tribe itself. Instead she became more empathetic for the SandWings as they suffered during the War of Glass. After escaping and seeing the great bloodshed of the war first-hand, Marble was horrified at the volume of casualties. She began to see that war was not as heroic as she had been lead to believe, and that it could lead to terrible destruction. Upon the conclusion of the war Marble ultimately chose to be a traveling diplomat rather than a soldier; this way she could try to bring peace to the tribes without needless death and sorrow. Throughout her adventures Marble has learned to be more compassionate and understanding to others, even if they are fighting against her, because they too have lives worth protecting. Biography ''Pre-Series Relationships Torque Adder Glacia Observer Mindweaver Sidewinder Sunbeetle Queen Scorpion Queen Tarantula Cyrus Quotes Family Tree Trivia Gallery